Old Enough
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Sometimes Tony finds it hard to be only eight years old.  This is part of my Fate series.
1. Too Little

Too Little

Tony slid into the kitchen and across the linoleum in his socks, spinning dramatically before he reached the table with a flourish.

"Did you see that, Abuela? That was good, wasn't it?" His excitement was evident.

Maria set the dish she was holding onto the table and agreed, "Very good, bambino, you are a good skater- mucho talented. Now, come sit down to supper."

Jethro Gibbs, Tony's father, was already seated. He smiled at him, and at Tony's enthusiasm, but cautioned, "Son, I don't want you running in the house. You could run into something or fall and get hurt."

Tony looked shocked, and explained sincerely as he sat, "Dad, I wasn't running. I was skating, and I was really good. I wouldn't have had an accident."

His father shook his head at the sincere response and amended, "Ok, then, don't skate or run in the kitchen or in the rest of the house."

Tony plopped into his seat, but straightened up when Maria tapped his hand and motioned for him to start the blessing. Supper during the week was always shared by the three of them, but on the weekends Maria was off, so father and son ate together. Dinner time conversation commenced as they ate, and Tony put down his fork after a couple of minutes and addressed both adults.

"When am I going to be allowed to go to the ball park all by myself?"

Jethro finished chewing before he answered, "Not for some time, Tony."

Maria added, spooning buttery mashed potatoes on his dish, "You are still a bambino, just ocho anos."

Tony continued, his annoyance beginning to show, "I know I'm eight, Abuela, and since I am eight I am old enough now to go to the park by myself."

"You already go to the park by yourself, nieto," Maria pointed out.

Tony was irritated with the answer. "No, Abuela, not the park down the street- that's a baby park. I want to start going to the big park that has the real baseball field, Magnolia Park."

Jethro shook his head emphatically at the clarification. "That is out of the question. You are not old enough by any stretch of the imagination to ride your bike to Magnolia."

Tony contradicted, "Jared is eight and he gets to go there all by himself, all the way to Magnolia Park."

"Well, I'm not his dad," Jethro commented, leaning over to help Tony cut his ham.

Maria ladled more peas onto Tony's plate and added, "and I am not Jared's Abuela."

Tony was not pleased with the negative responses, and he scowled. He and his buddy Dylan had spent the afternoon discussing the fun they would have if they could go to Magnolia to play, rather than to their neighbourhood park. Tony's lip crept out into a pout and he responded with a whine, "I am big enough! It's only four blocks down there and you both know it."

His father looked up sharply and he spoke firmly. "That's true, but the four blocks include having to cross a major intersection, and you are not going to be doing that."

Establishing his displeasure, Tony slid his plate away angrily, and Maria chided immediately, "Stop right now, nieto. The park is not going to happen, and your anger is going to cause more problems. That is one, and you need to quit misbehaving before the counts of two and three and you get into more trouble."

Not in the mood to accept the advice, he shoved his chair back from the table with such force that the table shook and his plate tipped over on to the floor.

"That makes two, and three," his father ground out, and reaching over, he pulled Tony over to his own chair. Jethro had zero tolerance for behaviour like his son had just displayed at the table. "Look at me right now, Anthony!" Tony met his dad's gaze and some of his bravado dissolved. "Magnolia Park is a no go. I have said no, and Abuela has said no. Fussing and arguing about it is useless, and has now gotten you into trouble for being disrespectful to both Abuela and to me. Thanks to your little temper tantrum this evening, you are going to bed early tonight as a consequence. If there is any further disrespect or arguing, I am going to put you across my knee and give you a spanking . Clean up your plate and all the food that spilled, right now, and then go upstairs and take your bath. Your bedtime is in half an hour. Am I clear, young man?"

Tony's eyes filled with tears. Tonight was _Magnum P.I._ night, and he wouldn't get to watch. Knowing that talking back would not be wise, he nodded miserably instead, and Jethro let go of his arm and pointed towards the stairs.

Forty five minutes later Gibbs kissed Tony good night and cut off the lamp in his bedroom.


	2. Cartoons and Errands

Cartoons and Errands

The next morning Tony got dressed and made his bed before heading downstairs for breakfast. It was Saturday, so Abuela wasn't there, but his dad was reading the paper when he made his way to the kitchen. Jethro peered around the side of the paper and greeted, "Well good morning! Did you sleep well?" Tony nodded, and his father put down the paper. "Come here." Tony moved to his daddy's side and Gibbs pulled him up on his lap, then kissed the top of his head. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and that I am glad that you are my son."

Tony leaned his head back so that, upside down, he could see his father's face. "I love you too, Dad, a whole bunch."

The morning passed quickly. Tony cleaned his room, and completed the chores his dad had assigned him, then watched cartoons until the doorbell rang and interrupted him. It was his best friend, Dylan, who lived down the street. The two boys quickly headed for the back yard to play, and when Jethro went to get them for lunch, he found the two busily practicing football plays. He stood for a second in the door and just watched, his heart swelling with pride and love for his little boy. Tony was a really handsome child, though small for his age. The paediatrician and Ducky, the NCIS medical examiner and Jethro's good friend, assured him that Tony would have a growth spurt and end up as a six footer, at least. Despite his petite frame, however, Tony was a gifted athlete and excelled at all sports. He was also a good student, when he wanted to be, and was popular with his classmates. Gibbs shook his head and smiled. He loved that little boy!

Dylan left after lunch and Tony raced to the living room and cut on the television. Jethro called out from the kitchen, where he was finishing the clean up, "Tony, don't cut the cartoons back on. We're about to leave in just a minute."

Tony frowned with displeasure, and his unhappiness was obvious when he answered. "What are you talking about, Dad?"

"I have some errands that need to be run. Go put your shoes back on and get in the car so that we can get going."

Tony made his way to the kitchen. "Dad, I only got to watch a little bit of cartoons this morning, remember? I cleaned up my room and my bathroom, and that took a lot of time and then Dylan came. So I really didn't get to see tv. Please, I want to watch television."

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm sorry, Son, but the faster we go and get business finished, the faster we'll get home and you can watch. Now, go get your shoes as I told you. I'm ready to leave."

Tony's voice turned to a whine. "I don't want to go! This is not fair!"

His father looked at him appraisingly, and answered firmly, "I realize that you would rather watch television. But the fact of the matter is that you are going, right now, with me. So, there is no argument."

"Why can't I just stay here? Why do I have to go with you anyway?"

Gibbs responded immediately, "Absolutely not- you are way too young to stay by yourself."

That really made Tony angry, and he puffed his lip out in a pout and raised his voice. "I am eight, and I can, too, stay by myself! You just don't care, and you are being mean!"

Jethro stopped, took a breath, and put one hand on Tony's shoulder to keep him still, and with the other lifted his chin so that he was making eye contact with him. "Anthony, I very much care, which is why you will not be home alone for a few more years. That is the end of that. I don't want to hear another sound about it. This is one, your warning. You are about to get yourself into some real trouble if you don't go do what I said immediately. I have no intention of telling you again."

Tony nodded in defeat and squirmed from his father's grasp. He was still upset with Jethro, but knew from experience that if he kept arguing, he would be given an unpleasant punishment. Locating his shoes, he made his way to the car.

Tuesday afternoon Maria picked him up at school. Once he was belted in, she told him they had to make a trip to the mall, because Maria had to visit two of the department stores. Tony was pleased, mainly because the mall had a carousel and a game room near the food court that he enjoyed.

"Abuela, can we go to the game room first?"

Maria shook her head. "No, Bambino, we are not going to the game room at all. This is a quick trip. We are going to run in and run out, then get back home to start supper."

Tony was incensed. "Why can't we go? I want to play some of the video games!"

"The answer is no, calma ahora, so calm down."

"You can take me to the game room and I'll stay and play, then you can come back and get me, Abuela."

Maria was horrified at the suggestion. "En absolute! Absolutely not- you are not old enough to be left by yourself in a store."

"I am, too, Abuela! You are being mean!"

"Antonio, close your mouth right now!" Maria ordered, "This is your warning count of one. I will not say it again. You are going to be at my side the entire time we are in the mall, and then we are going home. That is the end. Do not keep fussing, or I am going to punish you. Is that clear?"

Tony threw himself back in the seat dramatically, puffed his lip out in a pout and replied, "Yes ma'am, it's clear. But I am not going to be happy!"

Maria nodded, and decided to ignore the sulking.


	3. Story Time

Story Time

That night Gibbs was tucking Tony in the bed. Tony finished his prayers, then asked, "Daddy, when am I going to be too old to go to bed at eight o'clock?"

Gibbs straightened and answered, "Do you mean when can you stay up later?"

"Yes-"

"When you are older, your bedtime will get later, as well. Right now it's eight, but one day it will be nine, and then ten."

"Ok, but Dad, I am tired of being little. I don't get to do anything fun."

Gibbs smiled slightly and motioned for Tony to scoot over in the bed. He did, and Gibbs kicked off his shoes and scooted himself to the headboard, then leaned down and pulled Tony over so that his head was in his father's lap. Tony met his dad's gaze and he reached one hand up to rub Jethro's cheek.

"Daddy, did that happen to you before? Did everyone keep telling you all the time that you couldn't do things because you were too little?"

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully as he brushed Tony's bangs back. "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

Tony nodded eagerly and he snuggled further into the covers while keeping his head in his dad's lap.

"Ok, then, this one is true, and it's about when I was a little boy back in Stillwater."

Tony's face lit with excitement. He loved stories of Jethro as a boy, but usually had to rely on his grandpa to tell them.

"There was a lake outside of town, a few miles outside of town, and on the weekends the older boys would ride their bikes there and swim. I had begged my parents to let me join them, but they were very firm that I was much too young to go to the lake by myself, without an adult. They told me I was too little to ride my bike that far, and too little to swim alone. Plus, they said the older boys would not like having to keep an eye on me."

Tony nodded, his mind stuck on making a prediction. One part of him thought his dad would disobey, because that was something he, personally, would consider if he were in that situation. The other part though, couldn't believe that his dad would ever break a rule or not do what his parents told him.

"So, one Saturday both my parents were busy in the store. I finished all my chores, then got permission from my mom, your grandmama, to go play with my friends. As soon as I got outside I thought to myself that I could just jump on my bike and drive to the lake and my parents would never, ever know. I was tired of being treated like a baby. So, off I went."

Tony shifted and regarded Jethro with wonder. Noting his reaction, his father smiled and tousled Tony's hair before continuing.

"Within a couple of miles, I got really tired. I wasn't used to riding my bike so far, because my friends and I just usually rode around town. Then, the next thing that happened was that the tire went flat, the back tire. There was no way to fix it, so I just decided to keep going. That hurt, because riding on the bike with no inner tube makes you bounce up and down. That was bad. When I finally got to the lake, I was exhausted. Several eighth graders were there, and they were using a rope to swing from a tree branch and jump into the lake."

Tony interrupted, "You mean like they did in _Swiss Family Robinson_?"

"Yes, just like that. They were annoyed when they saw me, and told me to go home, that they didn't want kids there. I was stubborn, though, and I stayed. That tree trick looked scary, but I wanted them to think I was more mature than I was, so I eventually climbed up the tree and took my turn. I was really afraid, and when I was supposed to jump in the lake, I got scared and wouldn't let go. I started yelling instead, and kept swinging back and forth. The boys were furious, and they were making fun of me, saying that I was a rock a bye baby in the tree top. Of course my feelings were hurt, so finally I just let go, and landed smack on the ground instead of in the water! It hurt, and I knew I had sprained my wrist because it was throbbing. I started crying, and finally, the leader of the group came over and sat down in front of me."


	4. Perspective

Perspective

"He was really mad, but got a bit nicer when he saw my wrist was hurt. He told me to go home, that this was the big kid hangout, that I wouldn't be welcome until I got to the eighth grade. He pointed out that I wasn't really strong enough to ride that far, and that if I had been more experienced, I would know better than to ride my bike with a flat. Because I had, I had ruined the wheel frame, and couldn't ride the bike home. I would have to walk the bicycle home. He helped me up and pointed me, and the bike, in the right direction down the road. He even walked with me a few hundred yards, I guess to make sure I really left. Then he gave me some good advice. He recommended that I quit trying to be older than I was. He started pointing out that life was really pretty good for kids my age. They didn't have to do really hard chores at home, because they were too little. They didn't have to cut their own food, because a parent would help. They could still crawl in bed with their parents if they were afraid, or climb in someone's lap without anyone thinking they didn't need to do that. All in all, he made me see that there was a reason that kids get more and more freedom as they got older and older and could handle it."

Jethro paused, and Tony looked up expectantly. "Finish talking, Daddy. What happened after that?"

"Hmmm... well it took me a long, long time to get home. It was actually just getting dark when I made it back into the yard. My parents were furious when they found out I had gone to the lake."

Tony's eyes widened. "Did you get a spanking?"

Gibbs smiled at Tony's delight. "What do you think they did?"

"I think you got a spanking."

"You are correct. Grandpa tore my bottom up." Jethro looked down at Tony seriously. "Do you think I deserved that?"

Tony nodded vigorously. "Uh huh, because they told you not to go."

"Right- so I got a whipping, and even worse, I had done so much damage to my bike that it was ruined. My parents refused to buy me another bike to replace it, and it wasn't until the next Christmas that I got another one."

Tony nodded sympathetically.

"But even worse than that, my parents said that since I had proved that I was not old enough to be trusted like other nine year olds, they would begin treating me like a six year old. So they put my bedtime way back to the bedtime I had when I was much younger. It was awful."

Tony patted his father's hand. "That would be really bad. It's not fun to have to go to bed early."

Jethro nodded, "Yes, but the point I am trying to make is that part of being a kid is learning to be patient. As you get older, you get more freedom, but also more responsibility. You want to be able to handle it, and that comes from taking care of business when you are five, and then six, and then seven, and then eight, and nine, and so on. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Tony responded seriously.

"Good," his father replied, sliding off the bed and then repositioning Tony in the bed and tucking him under the covers. "So just be patient, and understand that one day you will get to go to the big park by yourself, or to the mall, or stay home alone." He leaned down and kissed Tony, and Tony threw his arms up to pull his dad down to him in an embrace.

"Ok, Daddy, I got it."

Jethro kissed him again, then cut off the bedside lamp and made his way to the doorway. "Night, big boy-"

Tony smiled, "Night, Dad-" and turned over to face the window. He thought about the story he had heard and remembered how his dad had snuggled with him as he'd shared it. Tony imagined himself older and taller and realized with a shock that one day he would be too big to be cuddled by either his father or Abuela. Climbing onto an available lap, or being kissed and hugged were routine in his eight year old life. Maybe he didn't have to grow up so quickly after all, now that he had a chance to think about it.


End file.
